Only In Neverwhere
by Binx23
Summary: Hermione left 2 years ago when Harry cheated on her in 5th year. Now she's back with a new look, a new name and a really big secret. Her return may finally bring the Light side's victory. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! This is my first multi-chaptered piece so I hope you all enjoy it. There are some Author's Notes at the bottom that are very important in order for you to get this. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Bow down to my greatness for I own a metallic violet pen.

This is the full summary so if any of you want to read it then go ahead:

She left two years ago after his betrayal and now she's back. Surprises are in store for Harry and co. when they find out what she's been doing the last two years. She may be the key to the Light side's victory. As the Final Battle draws near, Harry seeks forgiveness and maybe even love. But, after what he did, will the Happily-Ever -After that Harry hopes for come true or will it only happen in neverwhere?

**

* * *

Only In Neverwhere**

Prologue

(Hermione's POV)

I was carefully arranging my hair into the proper style. I deftly pin the beautiful silver clips on my mahogany tresses while giving more than the necessary effort to look at least half-way presentable. As I examine my appearance in the mirror that was in front of me I ask myself, why I was betrayed?

Flashback

I was humming to myself as I passed through the many sections of the library, my fingers grazing the binds of the books. I came to an abrupt stop when I reached the shelf that had the book I was searching for. My eyes were skimming through the titles when I heard a faint giggle. Normally, I would have ignored it. Today though, I had a weird feeling in my gut telling me to look.

I headed towards the table that was obscured from my view- though I knew for certain it was where the bothersome sound came from- the feeling in my gut got worse.

I was nearing the table and the somewhat muffled giggles were getting louder and louder. All my actions froze as I turned the corner. The sight that beheld me caused utter heartbreak. There, lying on the table was my boyfriend, Harry Potter, with a girl on top of him. His face was covered with lipstick and her blouse was partly open. It was obvious that what they were doing before my unwelcomed interruption was snogging each other senseless.

I was still immobile and the only thing I could do was stare at his eyes that were looking back up at me. I thought that he would look remorseful and push the girl off of him while making some hasty excuse or at least beg for my forgiveness. I guess what I thought had been wrong. I searched his eyes and only found a blank stare. He looked like he was waiting for me to leave so he could continue what he was doing. My fear was confirmed when he raised his eyebrow expectantly, mentally shooing me away.

I couldn't have helped it, my eyes filled with tears. When the girl turned her head and the smirking face of Pansy Parkinson met me, I let out a strangled sob. I regained my ability to move and I quickly sped away. The scene stuck in my head was so disgusting it was nauseating.

End of Flashback

I shook my head as if trying to dispel the memory from my mind. I moved my head slightly so I could see the back of my head through the mirror. I was pleased when I saw that the bun my hair was styled into was still secure. The attractive silver clips that held my hair in place made my simple up-do look elegant. I turned my head back and looked at the mirror again. Using both of my hands I tugged on the dark locks that were strategically placed on either side of my face therefore framing it. I let go of my hold and they slowly bounce back into the loose ringlets that they use to be in. Giving my face one more look over I smiled slightly when I was satisfied with the end results. On a normal day I wouldn't worry about how I look, but today wasn't a normal day was it?

I moved to the next task at hand. I pulled down my turtleneck dress lightly; making sure it was wrinkle free, before wrapping my outer robes around my figure. It wasn't really a typical robe one would find at a store. The robe I'm wearing was the distinctive garment that the priestesses here where. For one, it was a wrap around and was to be tied securely at the left side of my waist; it almost looked like a kimono, and two, because it was short and ended just before my knees which were also the same length my dress was. But what really made my robes unique was the design on the cloth. Beautiful patterns etched into the cream colored silk. Fiery gold with light hints of silver markings cleverly weaved that it's almost unnoticeable.

I twirled around in my dress, the motion causing my skirt to lift.

I don't care that I look weird at the moment just as long that I could savor the last moments I'll be here, in this magical place that served as my home for the last few years.

Flashback

"What is it that you wanted to ask me my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asked me. I looked up with sad eyes.

The decision I had made a few hours ago was what led me to come knocking on the wizened headmaster's office door so late in the night. Normally, I would have waited until the morning to speak with him but seeing as I didn't want to stay any longer in the common room where my cheating ex-boyfriend inhabited, I had left immediately. Being a prefect allowed me to roam the school later than curfew.

"Am I still able to take the offer you gave me a few days ago?" I asked quietly. I could see the twinkle in his eyes dimming as he figured out that something horribly wrong had occurred.

"Of course, but can I ask why you are asking?" He answered. Concern was apparent in his voice.

"M-my relationship with Harry has gone undoubtedly sour. I don't want to be anywhere near him," I said with venom but continued with a gentler voice, "and since you have offered me the opportunity that can get me to leave this place while still graduating with my diploma, then I-I ha-have to accept that proposal."

My voice cracked at the end. I actually didn't want to leave and abandon my friends but it just hurts so much to be near him. I could feel the tears welling up but I willed them to go away.

Dumbledore sighed.

I looked him straight in the eye and I could see sadness and regret in them. It was almost as if he wanted to deny me what I was asking for. I would've smiled at his obvious attachment to me if the situation was different.

He sighed again. This time though he followed with his decision.

"Very well Hermione. I will allow you to graduate early with your Hogwarts diploma. But I have another proposition for you."

My ears perked up when he said he had another proposition. I nodded my head as if to show that I was going to listen.

"I want you to train for the upcoming war. Even though you and Harry are no longer together and from your decision I can safely assume that you no longer want to be his friend anymore, I know you well enough to be assured that you are still loyal to the Light."

I nodded again for him to continue.

"I want you to go to Kelshandri. I don't know if you've heard of it before but if you haven't then I better explain. Kelshandri is a magical place that can be described in no terms other than another plane of existence parallel to ours. This place was once part of our world, our universe, renowned for producing exceptional sorcerers and sorceresses. Centuries ago, a powerful spell had gone haywire and caused Kelshandri to be accidentally banished to another dimension. But though it is in another dimension, we are able to cross the threshold and train among the priestesses there."

Huh?

"If we are able to go over there then why in the world hadn't Voldemort gone there and trained his Death Eaters?" I asked with as much confusion I could muster at the moment.

Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Because," he said mysteriously, "only the chosen few are allowed to."

Then why is he telling me this?

"The why are you telling me this, I couldn't possibly be a one of the chosen few?" I voiced my thoughts.

He laughed heartily.

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"My dear, you _are_ one of the chosen few." He emphasized.

"You must be joking. I-I couldn't be!" I yelled. Why would he expect me to believe something like that?

He smiled. The twinkle in his eyes isback again.

End of Flashback

"Hermione dear, it is time for you to go."

A voice stopped my twirling. I looked up and realized that all the priestesses that are close to me along with my mentor, the High Priestess, were standing inside my room and had obviously witnessed my prior childish actions.

I blushed.

I heard a laugh from one of the priestesses. I searched for the culprit and saw that Cornelia, the youngest among the priestesses apart from me was muffling a giggle. I proceeded to glare at her.

I then saw that Elyanna, my mentor was approaching me. She smiled at me lovingly like a mother smiling at her child. She outstretched her arms and I looked down to find a cloak lying on her extended appendage.

I looked up at my teacher and found her motioning for me to take it. I turned my head back at the garment and slowly took it from her.

It was… beautiful. No other words could depict it. It was long and made of shimmering midnight blue velvety fabric, silver designs sewn at the bottom, and with a low hood to hide the face. The textile inside was silver in color and satin in variety.

"Is it for me?" I asked quietly still staring at the cloak in awe. I looked up again to see Elyanna nodding to me slowly.

I pulled on the cloak, tying the ribbon around my neck securely. I loved the softness of the material. I started inspecting it again, admiring it.

"It is time for you to go my dear." Elyanna said again.

I stopped my assessment and looked around to find the people around me with sad smiles on their faces. I could feel the tears welling up and I couldn't stop them this time.

A single tear was trickling down my face.

This was almost exactly how I felt when I left Hogwarts so many years ago.

Flashback

"Ginny, wake up, it's important." I whispered again. Honestly, the girl was harder to wake up than her brother and that was already a near impossible feat.

She slowly fluttered her eyelids open and stared up at me groggily, sleep still lacing her eyes.

As soon as she realized it was I though, her eyes immediately saddened. I felt a small ache in my heart at that, I had told Ginny and Ron what had happened as soon as I got back to the Common Room, and of course, Ron instantly threatened to kill Harry. Good thing it was sadness and not pity, if that's so, I don't think I would have been able to take it.

"What is it?" She whispered back careful not to wake the other fourth year girls.

Instead of answering I pulled her off her bed and guided her through the door, down the stairs and to the Common Room where Ron was already waiting for us.

"What the bloody hell is so important that you would drag me out of bed at four in the morning!" A grouchy Ron exclaimed.

"Ron shh… you might wake the other students." Chastised Ginny who had already understood that this _was _something important and worth getting up for.

"Screw them!"

A vein appeared on Ginny's head.

"Ron, Ginny," I said soothingly, trying to stop an oncoming fight and trying to reassure myself as well. It was already taking a lot out of me just to keep my tears in and a fight between the two Weasleys who were notorious for their temper might make me brake down,

"I'm leaving."

End of Flashback

That night was the last time I saw them. It was so sad; explaining to them that I was leaving was harder than I thought. Of course, I didn't tell them the whole truth. I just told them it was important and that I would most likely loose contact with them except for a few letters here and there. They accepted it though and were there when I left and hour and a half later.

I nodded and prepared to leave. My eyes gazed at everyone around one last time, my orbs stopping when they reached the mirror.

I smiled at my reflection.

I had certainly changed. Gone was my once trademark bushy hair and gone were my familiar brown eyes. Instead, they were replaced, and now, maybe my friends won't recognize me and only see me as a stranger. But I am no stranger. I am me, the real me.

I looked at my mentor once more before disappearing in a haze of blue lights, whispering a soft goodbye before the image of my room faded completely.

_

* * *

Goodbye _

The women gathered looked at the spot where the young prodigy was last seen, her farewell still echoing throughout the room. Only a single teardrop on the floor was proof that the youthful priestess was ever there. Forever would they remember the sorceress and her haunting silver gaze.

* * *

Did you like it? Anyway, on with my notes that can help you understand this fic better. 

AN1: In this fic, everything that happened in the fifth book ended somewhere in January. This is a bit AU considering that I made Harry and Hermione go out during fifth year. They start dating right after the escape of Dumbledore and the scene where Cho gets huffy because Harry defends Hermione.

AN2: I made Hermione a year younger than what JK said. In this fic, she is born on September 19, 1980 not 1979 making her younger than both Harry and Ron. Also, because JK said that person can't get her acceptance letter unless she is already 11 I made it so that Hermione was given a special test that she aced giving her the permission to start school already.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there again, you must have like my Prologue if you are actually going to read this. This may be crappy so I am apologizing ahead. Hope that this keeps up with your standards. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I've begged her, JK still won't give me the rights to own the HP series. Woe is me for my patethicness.

* * *

Chapter One: Her Return 

(Ron's POV)

The sorting had just finished and I along with the other Hogwarts student were impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to spout his customary nonsense and start the Welcoming Feast

As he was walking towards the front I heard another giggle directed towards the seat to the right of me.

I turned my head and looked and as expected my best friend, Harry Potter, was yet again, flirting with a younger student that was sitting at another table. The fifth year Ravenclaw was trying to look as sexy as possible and though she wasn't doing a very good job Harry was going along with their little love fest.

Ughh! I can't believe my best mate turned into… into this playboy.

I miss the days when there were still three of us. Back when we were younger, before Sirius died, and before Harry did the ultimate betrayal.

Sometimes I still can't believe that the Golden Trio separated. That the Dream Team split up and the only girl in the group left the school.

But then again, what Harry did was unforgivable. Even I haven't fully forgiven him yet and I know for certain that Ginny would forever hold a grudge against him. I mean, Hermione was her best friend too.

The Gryffindors who found out- mostly the ones in our year- didn't say anything and just viewed from the sidelines. They joined the other students and watched in awe- in my case disbelief while Ginny watched in disgust- as Harry Potter, the hero of the school, changed into a Romeo.

Finally, he's starting. Dumbledore must be getting older 'cause he's getting slower.

He was stopped in his humorous rambles because of a resounding crash. I, out of instinct, took out my wand like the other older students and teachers.

My wand was poised and I looked towards Harry. He was ready to cast a spell as well.

That's Harry for you, if there's any sign of trouble he'll go to serious mode immediately and forget about everything else.

The window to the right nearest to the staff table was broken and because of that, the thunderstorm outside echoed throughout the Great Hall. A hooded figure emerged from the darkness and started walking towards Dumbledore but before whoever it was reached him he or she stopped.

I figure he was going to start aiming spells at Harry so I stand up and pointed my wand towards the stranger. I can hear other students doing the same.

But what the mysterious person did next came out as a surprise.

He raised his hand yes, but there was no wand. But though he wasn't holding any sort of device to cast a spell with, the window magically put itself back together.

And as I look at Dumbledore from the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

What the hell?

I turn all my attention to Dumbledore, he was grinning this time. He suddenly raised his hand and signaled for us to lower our wands.

You know, I think Dumbledore is losing it. Even so, I do what he commands.

But his less than cautious order doesn't make me reduce my suspicion of this stranger. I mean only evil people make dramatic entrances, right? Except maybe that Batman guy Harry use to talk about.

Okay, I don't really have proof of that but take He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named for example, dramatic entrances are his forte.

Anyway, I can see the stranger walking towards Dumbledore now. Wonder what he's gonna do.

(Dumbledore's POV)

I can see her in front of me now.

"Hello my dear, long time no see. Was it three months already since I last saw you?" I ask good-naturedly.

Even though her face was hidden because of the shadow her hood cast I can still see her smile.

"Three months for you maybe but it's already been a year for me."

I smile back at her. She was right, as always, the place I sent her to train, where I myself trained as a young man, had a different time zone than here. The year and a half she's been gone qualified roughly as a little over six years for her.

"I forgot, I presume. Nevertheless, you should have sent word that you already arrived. I thought that you wouldn't be here till tomorrow. I would have come pick you up."

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to bother you. Besides, I arrived just a few minutes ago, outside in the rain, sorry about the window by the way."

I grin at her proudly. She is such a considerate person. I look over her shoulder and saw that everyone was waiting for me to do something.

She must have known what I was thinking for she suggested that she should be introduced to the students and teachers.

Before I can even utter a word though,

"By the way, before you tell everyone it's me I need to tell you that the cleansing ceremony happened right after you informed me of the news and now I look exactly as I should look if you hadn't placed a concealment charm on me."

That left me grinning again.

I turn to the students again and she moved slightly so she could face the students as well.

"I assume you would all like to know who our mysterious visitor is. If she had not arrived a day early you would have already known who she is. Everyone, I would like you all to meet your new DADA teacher."

(Normal POV)

The hall flooded with murmurs but quieted down the moment the new DADA teacher reached up for her hood. White sleeves were revealed in the process. She was gradually lowering the cowl. Everyone waited in bated breath. Once it was finally down she looked up at everyone and in doing so an audible gasp was made.

The silence that overtook the hall was broken by the Headmaster's pleasant voice,

"Most of you may know her as Hermione Granger but since she has changed her name back to her birth name and the concealment charm I placed on her as baby has worn off, may I introduce Hermione Rayanna Dumbledore, my granddaughter."

Hermione smiled and her silver eyes scanned the Great Hall before stopping on two familiar red heads.

(Ginny's POV)

I can't believe it! The new DADA teacher is Hermione, my best friend. I mean, her hair has darkened considerably and-from what I can guess from the few strands that wasn't kept in her neat bun- straightened out to loose corkscrew curls. Her eyes weren't the recognizable warm chocolate brown eyes anymore but changed to… what is that? Is that silver? Nonetheless, you could still see that it was Hermione. Her face hasn't changed a bit; angelic features and a dazzling smile. I, of course, always knew- unlike my brother and Harry- that under all that bushy hair was a genuine beauty. When I was younger I use to envy her, but I grew out of that childish behavior.

Dumbledore's little introduction was surely unexpected. Who would've thought that Hermione Granger, the renowned muggleborn witch extraordinaire, was actually the granddaughter of the most powerful wizard in the world?

Quite a surprise isn't it.

Wait a minute, how can Hermione be a teacher? Isn't she sixteen?

"You might be wondering how Hermione became a teacher when she is supposed to be a seventh year right now." Dumbledore started.

Wow. Dumbledore really has good timing.

"Well that is because she graduated when she was only fifteen."

How can that be?

"All of you maybe wondering now on how she was even able to do that when it is written down in law that a witch or wizard cannot graduate and finish their formal education until he or she is 17."

Maybe Dumbledore can read minds.

"The Ministry though, made an exception for her. The grades she got when she was only a fifth year were enough to qualify her as a N.E.W.T student. We gave her the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s early and she passed with flying colors. The Ministry offered her, her diploma and permission to do magic while underage. She left during fifth year because of some personal reasons and traveled instead,"

His eyes looked at us for a moment before continuing with his explanation.

I, as well, looked at Harry for a millisecond before facing Dumbledore again. In that short amount of time I spent looking at Harry I had seen his troubled expression.

"I had asked her at the end of the last school year to be the new DADA teacher and she immediately accepted. So let us all welcome our new teacher."

Okay… my brain needs time to process what Dumbledore just said.

No one's doing anything.

Clap clap clap

Who's doing that?

Clap clap clap

It's Colin. Got the hand it to him.

I quickly join in his clapping. Soon the hall was filled with thunderous applaud. Almost all of the students, mostly the Gryffindors with me included, and teachers were giving her a standing ovation.

After all, everyone- even the first and second years- knew about Hermione. Those who weren't students yet when she was still here read about her and those who were here knew about her awe-inspiring intelligence and kindness, that and the fact that she was Harry Potter's girlfriend and before that his best friend.

Once the noise finally died down Dumbledore spoke again,

"Let the feast begin!"

I watch Hermione walk towards her seat between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Once she sat down she caught my gaze and I smile at her. She smiled back at me and because of that, I know for sure that this is going to be a good year, regardless of the war.

"Thank god, I was already starving here!" Ron said. I bet that because we can eat already isn't the real reason why there's an obviously large amount of excitement in his voice. Three guesses what is.

* * *

Now that wasn't so bad was it? 

Anyway, you guys may be wondering why Ron was so OCC but that's just because he realized that now with Hermione gone, no ones going to be the mature level-headed person who'll keep him and Harry out of trouble. So he decided that he had to grow up coz Harry doesn't look like he's going to anytime soon. Don't worry though, the Ron we all know and love is gonna shine through the character I wrote but because I want him to be at least a tiny bit mature, my Ron character is gonna be a mix of both.

Now if any of you think Ginny is OOC too, I'll explain it to you. Ginny is Hermione's best friend and considering that Hermione is witty and funny albeit a little stuffy, Hermione's personality rubbed off on Ginny.

Read and Review please! Oh yeah, flames are accepted but I'd be eternally grateful if you could type in constructive criticism for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

Disclaimer: I only own the shirt I have on and a taco.

* * *

Chapter Two: Blue Flecks 

(Harry's POV)

I can't believe she's back. And as the new teacher no less!

Finding out that she's actually Dumbledore's granddaughter was shocking. Now that I think about it, when she left he did look a lot less happy.

But what about the Grangers; are they her adopted parents only or are they wizards too?

Thinking about this makes my head hurt.

No, I'm not retarded and that my brain hurts when I'm thinking- I wasn't named Head Boy for nothing- it's just that finding out that your former girlfriend is the granddaughter of the person who you as well consider as a grandfather is overwhelming.

I wonder how she'll act around me.

Maybe she'll treat me the exact same way Ginny does.

Ginny always had that cold indifference towards me ever since Hermione left. And she only got hurt because of extension unlike Hermione who I really did harm emotionally.

Oh crap… she's coming over here! I'm not mentally prepared for this yet, what am I gonna do! Maybe I ca-

Wow.

She's really beautiful.

Even more beautiful than two years ago; and she was already stunning back then. Probably the most beautiful person I've ever met.

(Normal POV)

Hermione finished eating her dinner and excused herself from the other teachers. She headed towards her former House table and waved happily to her friends. Before she could even utter a greeting though,

"Hermione!"

Two redheads jumped from their seats and engulfed the girl in a bear hug. Neither seemed willing to let go.

"I'm happy that you guys missed me and all but I do have to breathe you know."

The two let go and smiled sheepishly at their estranged friend. She smiled warmly at them and the duo immediately lit up again.

"I can't believe that you didn't write and tell us that you'd be coming back!" Ron exclaimed, ushering the girl to seat beside him. She sat down between the siblings and bit her lower lip, it was a gesture that most of the people around her remember her do when she was focused on her work or when she was fighting back a smile, and the latter seemed to be the reason now.

"I'm sorry my letters are next to zilch but my travels the last year and a half have kept me so busy, plus I wanted to surprise you guys." She answered jovially. Ginny grinned at her,

"Of course we forgive you. We knew that when you left that you might not be able to write to us as much we would've wanted but hey, you're here now and that's all that matters. Thanks for the necklace you sent last Christmas by the way."

That was all that needed to break the ice. Soon everyone was talking about everything that happened while Hermione wasn't there and quarried her about her change of appearance and Dumbledore's announcement. Harry was more reticent than garrulous though.

The night drew to a close and only the chatting Gryffindors were left in the Great Hall; with the exception of some of the teachers of course.

"Its getting late you guys, maybe you should retire to the Gryffindor tower now." Hermione-always-the-responsible-one said while standing up from her seat.

"What about you 'Mione? Where are you gonna sleep?" Neville asked, also standing up while the rest of their friends followed suit.

"I don't actually know. I better ask Grandpa so he'll tell me where …" She trailed of while heading towards the staff table.

The moment she was out of earshot the gang turned to Harry.

"What?"

"How do you feel mate?" Ron asked his friend cautiously.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

"Well, we didn't know how you'll react when you saw her again after…you know." Lavender said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry asked loudly trying to act confused.

"Don't raise your voice Harry, we're still in the Great Hall and your voice would echo if you did." Hermione chastised as she headed towards them.

"Hey 'Mione, so… where are you staying?" Ginny asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

At the Gryffindor girls' dorm for tonight; Grandpa said I arrived too early and that my room isn't ready yet." She answered and suddenly looked at themwhen they stopped in front of the Fat Lady, "Does anyone know the password?"

"It's Kelshandri. Anyone know what that is?" Harry inquired.

Hermione smiled, "It's a wonderful place that's not found around here. Bet you anything it was Grandpa who made the password."

"Blimey! She didn't change at all, still knows everything." Dean said once they entered the common room. It was pretty much empty except for a few third years who were chatting in a corner. It was only then that they realized how late it was and how long they actually stayed at the Great Hall.

"Well I'm beat. I'm gonna go sleep now." Ron told everyone and kissed Hermione on the forehead before treading up the boys' stairs,

"G'night everyone."

"You know, it's kinda weird that Ron kisses Hermione good night but not Ginny." Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.

Ginny chuckled,

"Not really, Ron and I just aren't that kind of brother and sister. I mean, were close but we aren't the kiss good night and kiss good morning type of siblings."

Everyone else just laughed.

Less than an hour later it was just Harry and Hermione left in the common room.

Hermione was reading a book she got out of nowhere and Harry was lying in front of the fire discreetly looking at her. At least he thought he was discreet.

"You know Harry, it's rude to stare." Hermione said without even taking her eyes out of the book.

Harry's eyes widened as his mind panicked.

Hermione sighed and put down the heavy tome and looked at him- truly looked at him- for the first time in almost two years. She smiled at his flustered appearance and stood up from the couch before sitting down again but this time on the floor in front of her former best friend.

"What's wrong?"

Harry gulped but stayed quiet and just looked at his ex-girlfriend. She didn't look like the Hermione he dated back in fifth year; her hair changed and so did her eyes.

"It's just… it's just that I never told you good bye or apologize for that matter." He whispered.

She nodded and looked down, breaking their intense gaze in the process.

"Its okay, I got over it and now I'm back." She answered just as softly. Slowly, she raised her head and faced him again.

The boy she once trusted her life with.

The boy who cheated on her.

The boy who broke her heart into a million pieces.

The boy that caused her to leave her school, her home.

The boy she first fell in love with.

The boy she still loved.

He looked at her as well and tried to read her eyes. But alas! She showed nothing and hid all. All he could see were brilliant but empty silver eyes.

"Harry… we could be friends again you know, just not as close as we use to be." She said quietly.

He nodded but not once did he break their eye contact. He was still trying to find emotion in her eyes; he didn't want to think that he had hurt her so deeply that she forced herself to hide her feelings from him.

They just sat their and stared at each other, neither noticing the time.

The huge grandfather clock found in the common room chimed-signaling to those present that it was midnight- and shattered the silence that engulfed the pair.

Hermione suddenly brightened up and startled Harry. He was surprised to see that the Hermione he had been staring at for the last half hour was gone and was replaced with the Hermione he once knew. The Hermione who was always happy and whose eyes sparkled every time she was excited about something or had learned something new.

"You better go to sleep now Harry, you still have classes tomorrow and I wouldn't want you to fall as sleep during Potions now, would I?"

"I guess you're right, like always." He answered good-naturedly while standing up. He looked down at her for a moment better helping her up so she could stand to her full height- which only reached a little bit past his nose.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll go out for awhile but I'll be back."

"Hmm…" He was leaning towards her, their lips were so close to each other that a just a few centimeters more, they would be kissing. It was an act out of habit; a kiss on the lips good night when they were still dating.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her breath tickling his lips making him lean even closer,

"We can't."

That was all it took. Harry immediately pulled back and for the third time that night, he panicked.

"Her-" he was about to say he was sorry when she cut him off.

"It's okay."

He looked at her and smiled. When she smiled back, he noticed something. Her eyes had blue in them. They were almost unnoticeable because of the silver, but they were quite luminous if one truly looked at them.

Metallic blue.

That was the shade of blue found in her eyes. They were a darker hue than Dumbledore's but Harry could only assume that the old headmaster's eyes had faded through the years and that Hermione got those flecks of blue from them.

"Good night Harry." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Turning around, she didn't look back at the amazed look that grazed the boy's face and disappeared behind the portrait.

"Good night Hermione" Harry whispered to the air before retreating to the Head Boy's room.

* * *

Once again, I am SO sorry! It was the first week of class and it was so hard to adjust to a way more hectic schedule than what I'm used to. This is probably a crappy chapter coz I'm being rushed so I'm warning you ahead of time. 

Anyway, thanks for all of those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing this fic. So please, continue to Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I must surrender to the fact that HP is and never will be mine. At least I can say that this fabulous plot is from me, can't I?

* * *

Chapter Three: Professor Hermione Dumbledore 

(Normal POV)

It was the first day of classes and the Great Hall was either filled with babbling students excitedly awaiting their first class or grumpy teens whose beauty sleep was cut short eating their breakfast half-awake. Some were lucky enough to not get the dreaded Potions class for their first period of the week and were content to know that they didn't need to face the old bat a.k.a Snape so early in the morning.

The Gryffindor seventh years weren't so fortunate though.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ronal Weasley's yell was heard all around the Great Hall, but the students were too accustomed to his screams, yells, squeals and weird eating behavior to actually care.

"Don't overreact Ron," Parvati Patil said, "you should be used to having Snape for first period by now."

"Yeah, after all, Snape chooses our year all the time, remember? I think he really likes to torture us by sticking us with the Slytherin gits every year." Dean added.

"But it's still so unfair!" Ron whined childishly.

"Don't be so immature Ronald." Lavender chided.

Ron glared at her and stuck out his tongue,

"I am not childish! And what would you know anyway, you don't even have Potions this year!"

Lavender giggled at him, "That's because I was smart enough to not take NEWT Potions and now I have a free period."

"Well I obviously don't have that choice now, do I? I need Potions so that I can become an Auror. This year is gonna be hell with Hermione not being able to help us."

"Come now Ron, you passed last year, didn't you? And who said anything about me not helping you? I may not be your classmate anymore but I still know the lessons by heart. I had to learn them after all." Hermione stated appearing out of nowhere and startling her friends.

"Where did you come from?" Colin asked while wiping away the porridge that smudged the lens of his camera that he dropped when Hermione surprised him.

"From the staff table obviously, I finished my breakfast awhile ago. I've actually been standing here for quite some time now; I was just waiting for the moment to speak up."

"Ahh….."

"Anyway, I just came by to not only tell you to hurry up 'cause class will be starting soon and to congratulate you guys. In all my NEWT classes, I have more Gryffindors than any other house. Your teacher last year must have been good."

"Nah, she wasn't really amazing or anything. We just wanted to gain points 'cause we couldn't depend on you to do that for us anymore." Harry answered nonchalantly.

His fellow Gryffindors looked at him surprised.

"What?" Harry asked when he noticed everyone was looking at him- minus and oblivious Hermione who was smoothing-out an invisible wrinkle in her black robes. She could've been mistaken for a student 'cause she still looked like one if it wasn't for the big difference between their clothes. Her robes, though were black like theirs, was sleeveless and made the white fabric of her garments underneath visible, didn't have any House crest emblazoned on the cloth and was merely tied with a ribbon like her cloak the day before and showed a percentage of her dress.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ginny shook

"Oh, by the way you guys, you're gonna be my first students so can you please tell me how I did after our double period?" She asked, unknowingly drawing the attention away from Harry and back to her.

"Sure, but how can we be your first students when we don't have your class 'til second period?" Dean asked while stuffing porridge down his mouth.

Ron was really rubbing off on his friends, wasn't he?

Hermione smiled at him,

"That's because Grandpa gave me a free period before every seventh year class I have. He said it was so I can prepare myself to teach the class where I was supposed to be a part of if I hadn't graduated early."

"I guess that's fair, but technically, this isn't the first class you're going to teach. You taught us in DA, remember?" Harry asked.

"I remember, but this is the first class where I actually need to give grades."

"Don't forget that you'd get paid for this."

"How right you are."

The gang laughed at the witty banter being exchanged between the tow former lovers- all except for two redheads.

"I'm not sure it's good for the two of them to get close to each other again. I don't want Hermione to get hurt." Ginny whispered to her brother.

"Me neither, but maybe they'll up as just friends this time." Ron answered back.

"They were friends before you know. Unless you've forgotten, you guys were the Golden Trio."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, but I just want all of us to be best friends again."

Ginny sighed. She wanted that too.

"Hey, do you guys know why your old professor left?" Hermione asked the crowd.

Ron turned his attention away from his little sister and smiled at Hermione,

"She met the curse that befell on all DADA teachers the minute Harry stepped foot on Hogwarts."

"Hey! I detest that you know." Harry scowled at his best friend.

"Can't fight facts mate, let's just hope Hermione isn't hit with it."

"You got that right. I've had enough curses thrown at me." Hermione said and the mood tensed.

Hermione quickly tried to lighten the atmosphere she conjured up,

"You guys never told me why your old teacher left."

Ron immediately broke down laughing. It seemed that his laughter was contagious coz everyone else joined in as well. Except of course Hermione who didn't know what was so funny.

"That was hilarious!"

"I couldn't stop laughing for three days after that scene!"

"That was the best day of my life!"

"What is so funny?" Poor Hermione pleaded to know.

Lavender sobered-up enough to actually retell the story to Hermione.

"The last teacher was Professor Chalesy and she was so excited to be able to teach here at Hogwarts. Especially coz her students were going to be the Boy-Who-Lived and the famous Hermione Granger. She was undoubtedly disappointed when she found out that you left so she got into a lousy mood all year long. By the end of sixth year, almost all of us were better than her in dueling. It was finals and Malfoy was up, all he had to do was beat Harry in a duel but somehow, he managed to make it the best day of our lives. They were dueling and a Protego charm was around us so we wouldn't get hit with their spells. It was in the middle of the duel when Snape suddenly barged in and was caught in the crossfire. It was hilarious! He was quick enough to deflect some of the spells and fire some of his own, but it wasn't enough to stop the curses that made his hair grow longer, talk gibberish and dance in a horribly weird manner. Malfoy got hit too and the git was left with hot pink hair and warts all over his face. Thank Merlin Harry wasn't harmed at all. Chalesy was scarred for life and resigned the moment Snape started dancing with her."

Hermione started laughing to but stopped all of a sudden which resulted in everyone else to look at her.

"What do you mean the famous Hermione Granger- albeit I am no longer a Granger- but that doesn't matter?"

"Didn't you read the latest editions of Hogwarts: A History, Hermione?" Neville asked confused.

"No, actually, I haven't read that book since I left Hogwarts."

"But that's impossible." Ron exclaimed.

"It is possible, I've been to busy with my travels that I just didn't find time to read it anymore. Mind you, I still love to read. Anyway, you guys never answered my question."

Ginny seemed like the first to recover from the stupor that they all had after finding out Hermione hadn't read the book that changed the Wizarding World's view of her,

"Oh yeah, they made it official."

"They made what official?"

Ginny beamed at her best friend,

"That you are considered to be the brightest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw. I guess being the first witch to graduate early in history made it obvious to everyone that you were a prodigy. Of course, the book never explained why they suddenly considered your intelligence so great; we just found out yesterday."

Hermione was dumbfounded,

"Wow…"

"We got to go you guys, were all gonna be late for our first class if we don't leave now." Harry said as he stood up to gather his things and broke the silence that enveloped the Gryffindors as they looked proudly at Hermione.

"Yeah we better go. See you in second period Professor." Ron teased.

And then they left, leaving a still dazed newly informed prodigy sitting with her mouth open and catching flies.

* * *

I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the uber late update! And this is such a patethic chapter too. I didn't mean it to be just a filler, really, but my mom needs to use the computer ASAP and I guess I can update the real chapter somewhere this week. Hope you all forgive me and not give up on this story! 

Read and Review!

Love,

Binx


End file.
